La Maison de Chair
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: the GazettE - Reituki - Reita arrive dans une nouvelle ville où Monsieur Uke l'invite à profiter des services de son établissement :   la Maison de Chair  . Il y rencontrera un jeune homme qui va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: La Maison de Chair

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Rating **: M

**Note **: Alors, j'avais eu cette idée il y a quelques mois, j'avais pris pleins de notes pour le scénario et écris quelques lignes. A force de voir les pubs pour la série « maison close » (XD) à la télé et bien je me suis remise dedans et j'ai commencé l'écrire sérieusement ^^ je n'ai pas regardé la série, mais le nom m'a fait pensé à ma « Maison de Chair » =D

**Note 2:** La fiction ne se déroule pas dans une époque particulière ou définie, il n'y a pas de date ou d'époque, tout comme le lieux, l'histoire ne se passe pas dans un pays précis ^^

**Note 3 **: Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à en faire émaner l'ambiance dans laquelle se déroulera la suite de l'histoire ^^''

En espérant quand même que ça vous plaise ^^

Voilà, cette fois-ci je me tais vraiment xD

.

* * *

.

.

C'était un immeuble à l'architecture et à la façade quelconque, bien que luxueuse, situé dans un des quartiers riches de la ville. Sa seule particularité vue de l'extérieur étaient ses volets blancs, constamment clos.

Bien que ce bâtiment paraissait étonnement neutre vu du dehors, il ne l'était pas. Le propriétaire, Monsieur Uke, l'avait nommé « la Maison de Chair ».

Toute la ville connaissait ce lieux, la plupart des gens, seulement de réputation, car tout le monde n'avait pas le privilège de passer ses lourdes portes rouges, mais chacun connaissait l'existence de ce lieux et le genre de services que l'on y proposait.

Les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent et un homme en sortit, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clés derrière lui, pour que ses protégés ne soient pas pris d'une folle envie d'évasion. Cet homme était de taille moyenne et portait les cheveux bruns, assez courts, il était habillé élégamment et se tenait droit, marchant la tête haute et le pas fier. Monsieur Uke parcouru les riches rues du quartier, saluant au passage les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Les gens lui répondaient sur le bout des lèvres la plupart du temps. Monsieur Uke n'était pas apprécié par la majorité des habitants de la ville, mais il était craint. Seuls les clients de « la Maison de Chair » l'appréciaient et le respectaient.

Il finit par entrer dans un bâtiment à la façade tout aussi luxueuse que celle de son établissement, puis salua durant de longues minutes toutes les personnes présentes. Monsieur Uke avait organisé une réunion avec un de ses amis pour faire une annonce de la plus haute importance selon lui. Toutes les personnes les plus importantes et les plus riches de la ville étaient présentes. Monsieur Uke monta sur l'estrade pour dominer un peu l'assemblée puis la scruta du regard.

_« Messieurs, comme vous le savez, je vous ai convoqué ici pour une annonce importante. Un riche contribuable a fait une donation plus que conséquente à mon établissement, qui se verra par conséquent surmonté d'un étage supplémentaire, offrant cinq chambres de plus »._

Une exclamation de surprise et de joie se fit entendre dans l'assemblée.

_« Je venais également vous annoncer que notre doyen, prendrait sa retraite en fin de semaine, son corps n'étant plus autant désiré qu'auparavant, il ne me rapporte plus grand chose »._

Quelques personnes furent attristé de la nouvelle, mais monsieur Uke reprit bien vite son discours.

_« En raison de l'agrandissement qui sera opérationnel l'année prochaine et le départ de notre doyen, vous vous doutez certainement que nous allons avoir de nouvelles recrues »._

Monsieur Uke affichait un sourire satisfait, à l'image de tous les autres hommes présents devant lui. Une personne attira pourtant son attention, il ne l'avait jamais vu et s'étonnait de ne pas le voir sourire à cette superbe annonce. Il désigna l'homme en question du doigt, et son voisin répondit que cet homme se trouvait être son cousin qui venait d'une autre province, monsieur Suzuki Reita.

_« Eh bien monsieur Suzuki, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, venez donc ce soir dans mon établissement, vous ne vous y ennuierez pas ! »_

Reita sourit, puis une fois l'assemblée dissoute, il demanda à son cousin Tora quel genre d'établissement tenait ce monsieur Uke et celui-ci lui répondit avec un air songeur:

_« Monsieur Uke est le bon et loyal gérant de « la Maison de Chair », c'est un lieu où seuls certains privilégier peuvent entrer. Monsieur Uke a grand cœur, il recueille de pauvres jeunes garçons et les loge dans son établissement._

_- J'ai peur de comprendre,_ dit Reita, suspicieux.

_- N'ai craintes ! Tous ces garçons sont magnifiques !_

_- Ils se prostituent ?_

_- Non, ils veulent seulement satisfaire leur riche et influente clientèle !_

_- Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils font ça par plaisir peut-être !_

_- Monsieur Uke ne force personne !_

_- Tu ne dois pas tout connaître je pense !_

_- Écoutes Reita, si tu veux faire des affaires dans cette ville, il ne faut pas te mettre monsieur Uke à dos, il est l'un de piliers de cette ville, en refusant son invitation, tu le contrariais beaucoup. Donc ce soir tu te rends avec moi à « la Maison de Chair », tu choisis un jeune homme, tu montes dans sa chambre et après tu fais ce que tu veux, que tu parles avec lui ou que tu le baises, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais ce soir tu viens avec moi !_

_- Mais..._

_- Je sais que pour toi la sexualité c'est un sujet tabou, mais ici tu es dans la capitale ! La sexualité est banalisée, tu trouve du sexe à vendre n'importe où ! Tu n'es plus dans ta petite ville ! »_

Le dit Reita ne répondit pas, il se contenta de soupirer, sachant pertinemment bien que son cousin avait raison, mais cela ne changeait rien à sa vision des choses.

-o-

De retour dans son établissement, monsieur Uke se dirigea vers le grenier et entra dans l'une des chambres communes, où la majorité de ses protégés se prélassaient encore dans les bras de Morphée.

_« Aoi, appela-t-il, j'ai besoin de me détendre ! »_

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns émergea doucement du sommeil puis suivit son patron dans un lieux plus approprié. Monsieur Uke avait toujours eu un penchant pour les jeunes hommes. Il ne les choisissait pas trop jeune, dix-sept ans minimum, il ne voulait pas, comme son frère l'avait fait, embaucher des hommes trop jeunes, pour une simple question d'éthique et de morale.

Monsieur Uke était âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà propriétaire, car l'établissement appartenait auparavant à son frère, mais il en avait hérité lorsque celui-ci mourut de maladie.

Depuis qu'il avait reprit cette maison, Monsieur Uke goûtait souvent aux services de ses protégés. Il les aimait tous, seulement, il y avait quelques temps de cela, une nouvelle recrue au nom d'Aoi était arrivée, depuis lors, Monsieur Uke se 'détendait' uniquement dans les bras du jeune brun. Il lui trouvait un charme troublant et aimait passer de longs moments d'extase en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de fini de relaxer son patron, Aoi regagna l'une des chambre commune et secoua doucement une petite tête blonde enfouie dans son oreiller.

_« Ruki, il faut te lever ! Tu es encore le dernier endormi ! Si Kai s'en aperçoit tu vas encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! »_

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement plaintif. Il souleva le drap afin de réveiller son ami, mais se stoppa en regardant le dos nu qui s'offrait à lui.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Il a encore recommencé ! S'énerva Aoi. Tu devrais en parler Ruki ! »_

Ledit Ruki, qui émergeait enfin, fixa son ami avec sérieux.

_« Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien y faire ! C'est le maire quand même !_

_- Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner !_

_- Dans une semaine tout aura disparu ! Il suffit juste que je porte un corset et ça passera inaperçu,_ sourit tristement Ruki.

_- Allez ! On va commencer se préparer ! »_

Durant toute la journée, Aoi tenta de redonner le sourire à son ami, mais en vain. Celui-ci souriait, mais son regard était vide, triste. Cependant, dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un, Ruki faisait comme si tout allait bien, le talent que celui-ci possédait pour mentir avait toujours impressionné Aoi.

-o-

_« Allez Reita ! Dépêche-toi ! »_

L'interpellé soupira bruyamment puis suivit à contre-cœur son cousin à travers les rues du riche quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Arrivé devant les lourdes portes rouges qui gardaient vaillamment l'entrée de la « Maison de Chair », le cousin de Reita frappa trois petits coups sur le heurtoir doré à tête de lion et une fenêtre grillagée s'ouvrit.

« Nous sommes messieurs AmanoetSuzuki, monsieur Uke nous a convié ce soir ». La porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer les deux hommes. Une décoration riche et somptueuse ornait chaque recoin de l'immense salon dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Reita resta abasourdi quelques instants devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des jeunes hommes se pavanaient dans des tenues obscènes devant des hommes d'âge mûr. Certes les jeunes hommes étaient attirants, là n'était pas la question, mais les voir se trémousser ainsi devant des hommes qui se disent convenable écœurait Reita. Une homme se dirigea vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, Reita reconnu monsieur Uke. Il entama une conversation avec Tora tandis que lui regardait toujours avec un certain dégout la façon dont ces hommes bavaient sur les corps en partie dénudés des jeunes hommes qui s'offraient à eux.

_« Je savais que vous viendriez, je vous ai donc réservé Uruha !_

_- Vous êtes trop bon monsieur Uke !_

_- Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire ! Vous savez comme moi qu'il est le favoris ici !_

_- Croyez-moi, vous serez récompensé ! Et toi Reita, qui choisi-tu ? »_

Reita se tourna vers son cousin, mais ne su que répondre. Monsieur Uke lui prit alors le bras et l'approcha du centre du salon pour qu'il puisse choisir. Il était perdu, choisir une personne de cette façon était franchement malsain selon lui. Devant l'impatience évidente de son cousin et de monsieur Uke, il finit par désigner un jeune homme blond de taille plutôt petite. Il portait un corset en cuir et un short très court, également en cuir, orné d'un corsage sur le devant, probablement pour l'enlever.

_« Ruki ! _» appela monsieur Uke.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit un grand sourire charmeur à Reita.

_« C'est un très bon choix ! Ruki est le favoris du maire ! »_

Monsieur Uke et Tora s'extasièrent durant de longues minutes sur le jeune homme apparemment nommé Ruki. Reita, lui, ne partagea pas leur enthousiasme, il avait depuis quelques instants le regard encré dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui. Il le troublait. Il voyait bien que derrière ce sourire et cet attitude aguicheuse, le jeune homme n'avait pas plus envie que lui d'être là. Son regard triste le perturba.

La conversation des autres homme se finit quand un jeune homme châtain emmena Tora avec lui à l'étage. Reita se se laissa lui aussi entrainer par Ruki, qui lui avait attrapé le poignet pour monter le large escalier et s'arrêter devant une grande porte de bois.

.

.

* * *

Je ne pouvais que couper là ! XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ Personnellement je préfère les prochains chapitres =D (je suis rendue au milieu du chapitre 3 ^^)

Dites-moi si vous voulez que je poste la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: La Maison de Chair

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

Pairing : Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Rating **: M

**Note **: Merci encore pour vos lectures, commentaires ou Story alerts ^w^

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

Ruki entraîna donc Reita dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée pour contenter sa clientèle. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans la pièce, Ruki s'assit nonchalamment sur le lit et questionna Reita.

_« T'as des préférences ? »_

Chacune de ses 'séances' commençait inévitablement par cette question. Il se devait de la poser pour que son client soit pleinement satisfait et qu'ainsi il ne se fasse pas violemment réprimander par monsieur Uke.

_« Heu... Pas vraiment, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour ce que tu crois ! »_

Reita était quelque peu troublé, il ne savait pas comment l'autre homme allait le prendre, de plus, la façon dont Ruki lui avait demandé ses préférences l'avait gêné. Il n'avait eu que deux rapports charnels durant son existence, dont un où il n'était pas consentant, ce qui avait forgé une très mauvaise opinion de la sexualité dans l'esprit de Reita. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ruki qui le regardait avec un air dégouté.

_« Ah oui bien sûr, t'es là juste pour parler ! »_ Répondit ironiquement Ruki

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment son travail ni ses clients, mais alors ceux qui ne s'assumaient pas étaient les pires selon Ruki. Le petit blond répétait constamment à son ami Aoi : « Ils viennent ici, nous baisent comme des chiens, mais ils ont pas les couilles d'assumer ce qu'ils font ! » Et cela avait tendance à beaucoup l'énerver.

Reita, quant à lui, était un peu perdu face à l'attitude de Ruki. Il pensait qu'il aurait été content d'avoir une heure de répit.

_« Eh bien ce serait parfait de juste parler !_

_- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es pas là pour baiser peut-être !_

_- J'ai mes raisons pour être là, mais parler serait intéressant !_

_- J'ai rien à te dire ! Je préfère encore faire mon job que parler avec toi ! _S'énerva Ruki.

_- Bon, on peut aussi attendre que le temps passe en silence alors ! »_

Reita prit une chaise en face du lit et s'assit face au blond, en silence. Ruki, lui, était un peu déboussolé par l'attitude de son client. Jamais il n'avait eu quelqu'un dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Surtout que pour une fois, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé tellement que ça d'offrir son corps à ce jeune inconnu. Physiquement, Reita plaisait énormément à Ruki et l'imaginer lui faire tout un tas de choses lui plaisait bien. Il voulu vérifier une dernière fois si ses paroles étaient sincères ou si c'était l'homme qui s'assumait le moins qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.

_"T'es vraiment pas là pour le cul ?"_

Reita soupira et fixa une fois de plus ses prunelles dans celles de Ruki.

_"Non, je suis venu ici parce que monsieur Uke m'a invité et qu'il aurait été mauvais pour mes affaires de refuser selon mon cousin". Il marqua une pause. "De plus, je n'ai pas envie de profiter d'un jeune homme !"_

Ruki prit très mal la dernière phrase de Reita. Ce dernier avait voulu dire à Ruki qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment consentant, mais Ruki ne l'interpréta pas de cette façon.

_"Pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez bandant peut-être ? Ben t'aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre alors ! Ou peut-être que tu te demandes où j'ai traîné et qui m'est passé dessus c'est ça ?" _Demanda agressivement Ruki.

Le petit blond était énervé ! Jamais personne ne s'était refusé à lui, encore moins quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Pourquoi Reita l'avait-il choisit alors s'il le dégoutait tant ?

_"Tu es toujours aussi agressif ?_

_- Nan, généralement je fais mon job sans broncher, mais quand on me choisi et qu'on veut juste discuter, ça m'énerve !_

_- Je paierai pour le temps passé avec toi !_

_- C'est pas une question de fric ! Mais je vois mal une personne comme moi et une personne comme toi discuter !_

_- Écoutes Ruki..._

_- T'es sûr que tu préfèrerais pas une pipe plutôt ? Tu sais, je suis plutôt doué !"_

Reita soupira une fois de plus, ce gamin l'exaspérait quelque peu. Il était là pour affaires, pas pour se disputer avec un pauvre garçon qui se prostituait, et encore moins pour coucher avec lui !

_"Écoutes Ruki, je ne compte pas coucher avec toi ce soir !_

_- Je vois... Tu préfères les femmes ! Je parie que je te dégoute !"_

Ruki était blessé, c'était rare qu'il trouve des clients à son goût. Souvent ils étaient d'âge mûr, ce n'était pas quasiment jamais que Ruki avait affaire à un homme plutôt jeune. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu s'amuser vraiment, l'autre homme le rejetait, pour lui il ne devait être qu'une pute sans intérêt et Ruki ne supportait pas d'être catégorisé comme tel.

_"Tu ne me dégoutes pas, je ne te juge pas non plus !_

_- C'est ce que tu me dis, mais je parie qui si je fais ça, ça va te dégouter !"_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ruki écarta outrageusement les jambes et défit lentement les lacets qui fermaient son short, en regardant Reita avec un air provocateur. Lorsqu'il eut délacé suffisamment les lacets de cuir, il les écarta avec lenteur et exposa fièrement son sexe à la vue de Reita. Il commença frôler le bout de sa virilité à l'aide de son index et se lécha les lèvres d'une façon provocante. Reita ne savait que faire, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de sexualité, cependant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Ruki. Ce dernier avait prit son sexe éveillé en main et avait entamé une cadence de langoureux vas-et-viens, la tête légèrement en arrière et la bouche entrouverte, de laquelle s'échappaient de légers gémissements de plaisir. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Reita du regard, ses yeux exprimaient de plus en plus d'excitation et de fougue.

Tout ceci gênait Reita, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer ce petit corps qui se donnait du plaisir.

_"Ruki... _Soupira-t-il.

_- Ça ne te plait pas ? _Demanda Ruki, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

_- Voyons Ruki, c'est embarrassant !_

_- Tu es bien prude !"_

Pour accentuer la gêne de Reita, Ruki accéléra se cadence et se mit à pousser d'obscènes gémissements de plaisir.

_"Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ici par plaisir !"_

Ruki stoppa son activité, regarda Reita malicieusement et s'approcha de lui avec lenteur. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et dirigea directement sa main vers l'entrejambe du plus vieux.

_"Pourtant le spectacle semble te plaire,_ murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de Reita.

_- Ruki, arrêtes !"_

Le petit blond avait toujours sa main sur l'entrejambe de Reita et le massait doucement.

_"Ruki !_

_- Tu n'es pas très convainquant !"_

Ruki sourit puis commença bouger lentement du bassin, se frottant à Reita. Ce dernier protestait de moins en moins, ce qui ravit Ruki. Tout en ondulant lascivement du bassin, Ruki entreprit de défaire la ceinture de Reita et d'ouvrir son pantalon. D'un coup, il s'agenouilla devant le plus vieux et le caressa plus fermement. Il sortit de son sous-vêtement la virilité désormais éveillée de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa délicatement. Reita ne protestait plus du tout, il se surprenait même à en vouloir plus, mais il gardait ses envies pour lui, ne voulant pas satisfaire l'ego de Ruki. Ce dernier avait entreprit de suçoter l'extrémité du sexe de Reita en émettant des bruits obscènes qui firent violemment rougir le plus vieux. Ruki le remarqua et sourit avant de lécher sur toute sa longueur le sexe fièrement dressé qui s'offrait à lui. Reita voulait retenir ses soupirs de bonheur et légers gémissements, mais en vain, les délicieuses attentions qu'infligeait Ruki à son sexe excité eurent raison de lui. Celui-ci avait prit entièrement Reita en bouche et faisait lascivement glisser ses lèvres autour de son membre, s'amusant à le taquiner de sa langue. Ruki continua ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Reita atteindre l'extase. Il avala le fruit de la jouissance de son compagnon puis se releva, le regardant malicieusement. Au bout de quelques temps, Reita lui demanda sérieusement :

_"Ruki, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_- T'as eu l'air d'aimer !_ Répondit Ruki avec une sourire pervers.

_- Pourquoi ? Pour une fois je te proposais de simplement parler, de prendre une heure de repos sans vendre vulgairement ton corps, alors pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu me plais ! Je te trouve pas mal ! J'en ai eu envie ! Pour une fois que je me retrouve pas face à une bite qu'a quarante pige, ça m'a excité, tu comprends ?_ S'énerva Ruki.

_- Non, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre !_

_- C'est pas parce que je suis une pute que je n'ai pas de sentiments !"_ Dit Ruki, le regard triste, tout en refermant son short, cette conversation l'avait quelque peu refroidit.

_"Je n'ai jamais dis ça Ruki, _soupira Reita.

_- Alors ça te dégoute qu'une pute comme moi puisse trouver une petit garçon bien élevé comme toi à son goût ?_

_- Non, c'est pas ça... _Reita soupira. _Dis Ruki, mon cousin m'a dit qu'il considérait monsieur Uke comme un homme au grand cœur qui recueillait de pauvres jeunes hommes et qu'il ne vous forçait à rien."_

Reita avait envie de changer de sujet, de plus, il se doutait de la réponse, mais voulait quand même vérifier.

_"Tu le crois ? _Demanda sérieusement Ruki.

_- J'en doute !_

_- Tu sais, même si on nous demande de dire le contraire, je fais pas ça par plaisir !_

_- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?_

_- T'as vraiment naïf hein ! Tu viens de quelle province pour être encore si innocent ?_

_- Je viens de loin !"_

Ruki allait répliquer, mais on frappa à la porte et la voix de Tora résonna dans la pièce : _"Ben alors Reita t'as pas encore fini ?"_ L'interpellé se leva, salua Ruki, puis parti en compagnie de son cousin, croisant au passage un homme âgé qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre de Ruki.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

Passez une bonne semaine et une bonne fin de vacances pour les concernés ^^

A bientôt n_n

.

* * *

Je profite de cet espace pour répondre aux commentaires "anonymes" =D

**Mikankon **: Merci beaucoup de lire et commenter ^o^

**Tasha **: Merci *-* On m'a dit aussi qu'on attendait les lemons sur mon blog XD Bande de perverses ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: La Maison de Chair

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Rating **: M

**Note **:

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

Il était à présent quatre heures du matin, tout le monde dans le quartier dormait à poings fermés. Cependant, dans l'établissement dirigé par monsieur Uke, personne n'avait encore eu le droit de fermer l'œil. Le dernier client venait de franchir la porte de sortie et tous les jeunes hommes étaient alignés dans le salon principal. Comme chaque soir avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer, il fallait s'aligner dans le salon et donner l'argent gagné durant la soirée. Si monsieur Uke décrétait que ce n'était pas assez, il criait et s'amusait à humilier publiquement le jeune homme qui l'avait déçu. Comme chaque soir, c'est avec l'estomac noué que chacun donna son gain, en soupirant de soulagement lorsque monsieur Uke ne disait rien. Il leur fit son petit discours rituel puis les jeunes hommes présents purent enfin rejoindre leur peu confortables chambres communes. En remontant les marches peu stables qui menaient aux greniers, Aoi s'approcha de son ami pour savoir comment s'était passé sa soirée.

_« Eh bien j'ai encore eu droit à la visite des adjoints du maire,_ soupira Ruki. _Mais j'ai aussi eu un nouveau client !_

_- Il doit te plaire pour que tu souris comme ça !_ Rit Aoi

_- Oui, il est jeune et plutôt bel homme... mais il est étrange !_

_- Il t'as demandé de faire quoi encore ? _S'énerva Aoi, qui avait l'habitude qu'on maltraite son ami avec des pratiques sexuelles peu recommandables.

_- Eh bien rien justement !_

_- Il vient là et il te touche pas ?_ Dit Aoi en sourcillant.

_- Il est venu là pour affaires et il a pas voulu froisser Uke !_

_- Il est bizarre ! Tout le monde en aurait profité à sa place !_

_- Ouais mais pas lui ! Ça m'a un peu vexé n'empêche ! Pour une fois que je n'avais pas un vieux politicien et que j'aurai pu vraiment me faire plaisir, il voulait juste parler !_

_- Je peux pas vraiment comprendre ! Moi quand j'ai envie de jeune, je vais voir Kai, il est ravi à chaque fois !_ Sourit Aoi

_- Je veux rien savoir !_

_- Mais tu sais, il est bon amant ! Il fait sévère mais..._

_- Aoi ! Kai m'a quasiment élevé, je ne veux pas savoir ces choses-là !_

_- Fais pas ton choqué hein !_

_- En parlant de choqué, faut que je parle à la princesse ! Je suis sûr que si son client ne nous avait pas dérangé le beau blond pudique se serait laissé faire ! Il a été trop rapide Ruwa !_

_- Tu m'as dit qu'il voulait juste parler et qu'il t'avait pas touché !_

_- Il ne m'a pas touché mais moi si ! Et crois-moi il s'en souviendra longtemps ! »_ Rit Ruki.

Aoi soupira en riant puis ils se couchèrent, le corps épuisé par la répétition des actes charnels, et l'esprit rêvant secrètement d'être ailleurs, loin de tout cela.

-o-

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à la sortie de la Maison de chair.

Tora et Reita marchaient lentement, déambulant avec paresse dans les rues afin de retourner à leur hôtel. Le chemin se fit silencieusement, chacun repensant à sa soirée. Reita se sentait troublé, il n'aurait sût dire pourquoi, mais ce jeune homme l'intriguait. De plus, la façon dont il l'avait touché lui avait plu. Tout ceci remettait en question son opinion de la sexualité. Il avait connu l'acte charnel à l'âge de huit ans, forcé par son oncle, puis à dix-huit ans, quand une jeune femme s'offrit à lui lors de leur nuit de noce, mais le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti alors n'avait pas surmonté son dégoût pour les rapports physique. De plus, cette jeune femme était violemment décédée le lendemain, ce qui associa finalement dans l'esprit de Reita, la sexualité à la souffrance, une fois de plus. Cependant, ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là était bien différent de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à lors. Il se demandait si quelque chose viendrait de nouveau consolider son idée que la sexualité était mauvaise et n'apportait que le malheur ou si au contraire cette soirée marquerait le début d'horizons nouveaux.

Tora regarda son cousin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées puis lui dit l'air malicieux :

_« On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé !_

_- On a juste discuté, _se défendit Reita dont les joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

_- Ta braguette est ouverte ! »_ Rit Tora.

Reita se dépêcha de remédier à ce léger détail, puis reprit sa route, toujours aussi silencieux.

La semaine qui suivit permit à Reita de régler les affaires pour lesquelles il était venu en ville.

Tandis qu'il vagabondait dans les rues en compagnie de son cousin, il croisa de nouveau monsieur Uke qui renouvela son invitation de passer la soirée dans son établissement. Étonnement, Reita fût beaucoup moins difficile à convaincre que la dernière fois, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Tora. Ce dernier pensa distraitement que le jeune homme blond ne devait pas y être pour rien dans ce soudain changement d'opinion.

Le soir-même, ils passèrent les lourdes portes rouge et attendirent tranquillement dans le salon. Un jeune homme châtain, quelque peu efféminé s'approcha d'eux et entraîna Tora dans sa chambre. Reita se dit que ce jeune homme devait être Uruha. Son cousin n'avait cessé de lui vanter les mérites de son favoris.

Lorsque monsieur Uke pénétra dans le salon, il remarqua de suite Reita, planté au milieu, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un du regard.

_« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?_ Demanda-t-il amicalement.

_- Oui, le jeune homme de la dernière fois._

_- Ruki ? Oh, un client l'a réservé pour la soirée, mais je peux vous conseiller quelqu'un ! »_ Sourit-il.

Reita acquiesça, quelque peu déçu, puis suivit un jeune home aux longs cheveux d'ébène.

Le jeune homme fit entrer Reita dans un chambre puis fit face à lui quand il eut fermé la porte.

_« Aoi pour vous servir »_ Sourit-il de manière aguicheuse.

Aoi attendit que Reita se déshabille ou s'allonge sur le lit, mais l'autre ne fit rien. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation.

_« Tu préfères quel rôle ?_

_- Je... Reita soupira, je ne suis pas là pour profiter de toi ! »_

Aoi songea quelques instants puis détailla Reita du regard.

_« Soit c'est une coïncidence, soit tu es le beau blond pudique de Ruki,_ sourit-il.

_- Tu connais Ruki ?_

_- Oui, tu sais on se connait tous ici, mais Ruki est un de mes amis les plus proches._

_- Oh ! »_

Aoi sourit doucement en regardant Reita songer.

_« Il ne peut pas ce soir, mais tu peux le réserver pour demain !_ Dit Aoi avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

_- On ne devrait pas réserver pour ce genre de choses ! _Murmura Reita

_- Ruki avait raison ! Tu es vraiment innocent ! On ne croise pas grand monde comme toi ici !_

_- Je ne suis pas ici par envie !_

_- C'est quand même la deuxième fois que tu viens ! »_ Dit malicieusement Aoi qui avait envie d'embêter un peu Reita. Il voyait bien que Reita était gêné et cela l'amusait. De plus, il voulait en profiter pour savoir ce que Reita pensait de Ruki, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.

_« Monsieur Uke semble apprécier mon cousin._ Se justifia Reita.

_- Et pourquoi as-tu demandé Ruki ?_ Sourit Aoi qui n'était pas totalement convaincu par les mots de Reita.

_- Eh bien nous nous connaissons déjà !_ Balbutia Reita dont la gêne augmentait à une vitesse effarante

_- Tu n'espérait pas plutôt retrouver Ruki car il t'avais touché et que tu en voulais plus ? »_

Reita ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. Comment savait-il ?

_« Bien... Bien sûr que non !_ Bégaya-t-il.

_- Oh mais je ne te juge pas ! Ruki est quelqu'un de très attirant !_

_- Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? _Demanda Reita qui commençait à en avoir assez des questions de ce jeune brun.

_- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans notre 'belle' ville ?_ Interrogea Aoi en grimaçant au mot « belle » »

Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs heures durant. Tora avait prévenu Reita de son départ, mais celui-ci était tout de même resté dans « la Maison de Chair ». Ils se racontèrent leurs vies respectives, chacun écoutant l'autre avec intérêt, les expressions de de leurs visages rythmées par le récit de l'homme assis en face. Discuter avec une personne dont la classe sociale était à l'opposée de la leur était une expérience captivante selon eux. Aoi fréquentait beaucoup de personnes riches, mais elles ne lui avaient jamais tenu une conversation. Reita quant à lui, était effaré d'entendre l'histoire d'Aoi. Il était né dans un milieu bourgeois où la misère n'avait pas sa place. Il avait grandit dans l'ignorance du monde réel et était terrorisé de savoir que des choses pareilles pouvaient se dérouler dans le monde.

Lorsqu'il eu la curiosité de demander comment Ruki en était venu à travailler ici, Aoi lui répondit en souriant tristement.

_« Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça ! Bon, je ne te mets pas à la porte, mais ça va bientôt être la fermeture. J'espère que tu as un porte-feuille conséquent ! Passer une partie de la nuit avec moi ça ne se donne pas ! »_ Rit Aoi.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, Reita payant généreusement Aoi, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussé. Quand ils longèrent le salon, Reita croisa brièvement le regard de Ruki qui était assis nonchalamment sur un sofa, puis rentra à son hôtel.

Dans la salon de la Maison de Chair, les employés étaient alignés et Aoi sentait une colère noire émaner de son petit voisin. Il sourit et attendit d'être dans les escaliers pour lui parler.

_« Alors, ta soirée ? »_ Demanda Aoi avec un sourire en coin.

Il connaissait la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son ami et décida de jouer un peu avec lui.

_« Comment veux-tu que ça se soit passé ! J'étais avec le maire, donc il m'a fait mal ! »_

Au grand dam de Ruki, le maire l'avait choisit comme favori, le recommandant vivement à toute son assemblée par la même occasion. Mais le maire et ses sbires n'étaient pas des clients normaux, ils venaient ici afin d'assouvir certains fantasmes qu'ils ne voulaient pas réaliser avec leurs épouses, question d'éthique disaient-ils. Néanmoins lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer leurs fantasmes sur un pauvre jeune homme dont personne ne se souciait, l'éthique disparaissait et ils se faisaient un plaisir de martyriser Ruki afin d'augmenter leur plaisir sexuel.

_« Ça va quand même ? Je vais t'aider à te désinfecter !_ S'inquiéta Aoi.

_- J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Et toi ta soirée ? C'est un bon coup ? Il t'as pris avec passion ? »_ Demanda-t-il agressivement sans le regarder.

Ruki était vexé que Reita soit revenu et qu'Aoi se soit occupé de lui. Il aurait bien voulu conclure avec cet homme.

_« On n'a rien fait, on a parlé ! Je dois dire que c'est une personne intéressante !_

_- Ouais moi aussi il voulait juste parler l'autre fois !_

_- Oui, mais moi je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ! »_

Ruki bougonna avant de partir se coucher. Aoi se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui embrassa la joue avant de chuchoter avec amusement : « _Sois pas jaloux_ ! ».

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre on en saura plus sur le passé de Ruki ^o^

La semaine prochaine je devrai poster le chapitre 1 de Uso, je l'ai écrit au brouillon hier après-midi ^w^ et la suite d'une ou deux autres fictions, selon mon humeur XD


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre **: La Maison de Chair

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, Yaoi, drame

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Rating **: M

**Note **: Bon eh bien j'aurai quand même réussi à poster cette semaine ! Double publication ce soir en plus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre IV

.

Il devait être dix heures lorsque monsieur Uke descendit de sa chambre pour retrouver tous ses protégés dans le salon. Le lundi était un jour spécial à la Maison de Chair. Tous les pensionnaires s'étaient levés et toilettés de bonne heure, puis attendirent avec impatience monsieur Uke. Ils prirent tous une veste puis sortirent en groupe de l'établissement. Le lundi était le jour de sortie. Ils déambulaient dans les rues, faisaient les boutiques, s'asseyaient à la terrasse d'un café et profitaient de l'extérieur. La dernière fois, monsieur Uke les avait même emmené au cinéma ! Les lundis étaient précieux pour tous les pensionnaires. Ils n'avaient le droit de sortir que ce jour-là, sous la surveillance de monsieur Uke. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment peur que ses protégés fassent quelque chose de mal, il se méfiait seulement de ce que les autres hommes présents dans la rue pourraient faire à un groupe de charmants jeunes hommes seuls.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques temps ce jour-là, mais pour deux d'entre eux, l'humeur n'était pas à l'amusement. Depuis la veille, Ruki était grincheux et n'ouvrait la bouche qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Bien entendu, devant les autres il ne montrait pas qu'il était fâché, mais avec Aoi, c'était une autre histoire. Ruki n'était pas spécialement en colère contre Aoi, il avait seulement besoin de reporter sa colère sur quelqu'un et Aoi était le plus étroitement mêlé à cette frustration. Ruki était vexé que Reita soit revenu et que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu le toucher, surtout si c'était Aoi, qui savait pourtant bien que Reita lui plaisait et puis Aoi avait déjà quelqu'un en plus... Ruki passa quasiment tout le chemin à ruminer.

Ils étaient à présent en train de déguster un café, assis à une terrasse lorsqu'une personne interpella l'un d'entre eux : « Ne serait-ce pas ma princesse que je vois ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un jeune homme brun précédé d'un autre homme blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire oublier.

Uruha et monsieur Uke se levèrent et vinrent saluer l'un de leur plus fidèle client. Uruha se colla à lui en lui murmurant d'une voix suave : « Tu m'as manqué Tora ! »

Une discussion passionnée débuta entre les trois hommes. Reita, qui assistait à la conversation se contenta de hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Autour de la table, un jeune homme blond éprouvât soudain un douteux intérêt envers sa tasse de café.

« Aoi, Reita est là, tu vas pouvoir retourner te faire baiser » Chuchota-t-il à son voisin.

Aoi écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles méprisantes de son voisin. Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers les trois autres hommes. Ruki le regarda partir avec colère. Aoi avait Kai, même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre, il y avait plus que du sexe entre eux, alors pourquoi s'accaparait-il l'homme qui plaisait à Ruki ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée ! » S'écria soudain monsieur Uke.

Ruki tourna vivement la tête et croisa le regard de Reita qui semblait perdu, tandis qu'Aoi affichait un sourire vainqueur. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre puis se replongea dans la contemplation de son café.

-o-

Durant le reste de la journée, il n'y eut aucune parole entre Ruki et Aoi. Ce fut seulement quand ils se préparaient pour la soirée qu'Aoi s'approcha du petit blond et lui chuchota :

« Reita est venu hier soir, Kai a dit que tu n'étais pas là, il m'a donc envoyé à ta place, on a juste parlé, rien de plus. Ce matin, j'ai été voir Kai et lui ai dit que vu qu'il ne t'avait pas eu hier il pourrait te réserver pour la soirée. Donc n'inverse pas les rôles Ruki, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire baiser par le beau blond pudique ! Alors arrête de me faire la gueule ! »

Ruki écarquilla les yeux, alors Aoi n'avait rien fait, de plus il lui avait emmené Reita pour toute une soirée ! Il voulut le remercier, mais Aoi était déjà parti travailler. Ruki retira ce qu'il portait pour enfiler quelque chose de beaucoup plus aguicheur, histoire d'être sûr que Reita ne lui résisterait pas ce soir-là.

-o-

De son côté, Reita s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à supporter les commentaires de son cousin. Il avait envie de voir Ruki pour discuter avec lui, le discours d'Aoi l'avait intrigué, il se demandait à présent à quoi ressemblait réellement la vie de Ruki. Contrairement à ce que pensait son cousin, il ne voulait pas revoir Ruki pour la seule raison d'avoir un rapport physique, il voulait connaître plus ce jeune homme et les conditions dans lesquelles il pouvait vivre.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il était aussi intrigué par cet homme qui lui avait montré une autre image du désir et du plaisir charnel, mais ça, il l'enfouit bien au fond de lui et chercha à se convaincre qu'il ne voulait le voir que pou parler.

C'est avec appréhension qu'il entra dans l'établissement ce soir-là. Il repéra instantanément Ruki qui était étalé sur un sofa. Ce dernier se leva et attrapa la main de son client pour le mener au premier étage. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire Reita cette fois-ci. Au grand dam de Ruki, il prit de nouveau une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

« J'ai passé la soirée avec Aoi hier, on a beaucoup parlé... Commença Reita

- Tu es encore venu pour parler ? Soupira Ruki qui avait espérer qu'après l'autre soirée, Reita soit plus réceptif à ses services.

- Eh bien oui, ça serait intéressant !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrai pas plutôt qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé l'autre jour ? Demanda Ruki avec impatience.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension. Ruki ne voyait pas en quoi sa vie pourrait être intéressante.

- Simple curiosité !

- Youhou ! La vie d'une catin c'est passionnant ! Ironisa Ruki en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ruki, ne te dégrade pas de la sorte !

- Et j'y gagne quoi moi à te raconter ma vie ?

- Ça pourrait te soulager de parler !

Ruki fit la moue, il n'était pas convaincu que parler le soulagerait vraiment. D'un coup, un grand sourire illumina son visage et il proposa sa merveilleuse idée à Reita.

« Ok, je veux bien te raconter ce que tu veux savoir, mais il faut que tu me soulages autre chose en échange ! Dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

- Pardon ? Demanda Reita qui ne comprenait pas ce que Ruki attendait de lui.

- Je te parle, mais tu me fais la même chose que je t'ai fait la dernière fois ! » Proposa-t-il avec une moue perverse.

Reita ne sût que répondre, il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas correct, ces choses-là étaient intimes ! Ruki l'avait peut-être touché, mais cela était son travail, contrairement à Reita. Il n'avait eu qu'une relation homosexuelle durant sa vie et il souhaitait plus que tout l'oublier.

« Mais... Je ne peux pas ! Dit-il les yeux exorbités.

- Ça te dégoute ou tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ?

- Je... Ruki, s'il te plait ! Implora presque Reita.

- Bon, soupira Ruki, je veux bien te parler, mais dans ce cas-là toi aussi tu devras me raconter quelques petites choses ! »

Ruki était déçu, mais il comptait bien profiter de cette discussion pour connaître la raison de la répugnance de Reita vis-à-vis du corps.

« Très bien, mais d'abord racontes-moi ta vie avant, comment en es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit de longues minutes avant de commencer son récit.

« Je suis né dans cette ville, pas dans le quartier riche, mais pas dans le plus pauvre non plus. J'avais trois sœurs et mes deux parents. Quand j'avais sept ans, il y a eu la guerre. Mon père y a été envoyé et est mort là-bas. Mes sœurs ont été envoyées chez de la famille à la campagne. Ils ne pouvaient héberger que trois personnes, je suis donc resté ici avec ma mère qui avait jugé qu'un garçon risquait moins de choses en restant ici. J'ai compris plus tard que pas « choses » elle voulait parler dans viols de jeunes filles par les soldats qui croisaient leur route. »

Ruki fit une pause et observa le visage concentré de Reita, aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son visage, cependant, à travers ses yeux, transparaissaient des images de dégout et d'incompréhension. Après tout, il avait grandit loin de cela, à l'abri de la misère et de l'infamie humaine, donc apprendre la vérité sur ce dont sont vraiment capable les hommes le choquait quelque peu.

« Un an plus tard, la guerre n'était toujours pas finie et une épidémie frappa la ville. Évidemment, les personnes fragiles ont été touchées. Avec ma mère on vivait à présent dans la saleté et on ne mangeait presque pas, donc on est tombés malade. On a été transporté à l'hôpital. Tout plein de gens

s'occupaient de nous. J'ai guéri assez vite, mais ma mère mourut au bout de deux semaines. »

Ruki respira profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller à montrer sa peine à l'évocation éprouvante de son passé. Reita quant à lui, ne savait que dire, devait-il s'excuser de lui rappeler ces douloureux souvenirs, le réconforter, il ne savait pas. Jamais il n'avait entendu de pareille histoire et il ne savait que penser. Le coupant dans ses réflexions, Ruki reprit son récit.

« Quelques jours après la mort de ma mère, deux jeunes hommes sont venus me voir. C'était monsieur Uke et son grand-frère. Ils avaient appris pour ma mère et voulaient m'aider. J'ai dit non, ma famille allait venir me chercher après tout, mais ils m'ont dit qu'il était impossible de contacter la moitié sud du pays. Elle était à présent occupée par les ennemis et on ne pouvait plus y accéder. Ils sont partis et revenus le lendemain. Ils me proposaient de m'héberger, de me nourrir et de couvrir tous mes frais. En échange, lorsque j'aurai un certain âge, je devrai travailler pour lui. J'avais huit ans, cette proposition était magnifique pour moi, alors j'ai dit oui sans demander ce que je devrai faire plus tard.

- C'est normal. De plus, à huit ans, tu ne devais même pas savoir ce qu'était la prostitution, le coupa Reita.

- Tu peux parler ! Toi à vingt-cinq ans, je suppose, tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était non plus ! » Se moqua Ruki.

Reita se renfrogna gentiment, puis Ruki reprit son discours

« Ensuite, j'ai grandit dans la maison voisine à celle-ci, avec d'autres orphelins. C'est monsieur Uke qui s'occupait de nous, son frère s'occupait de ce bâtiment-là. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, ni été malheureux. Monsieur Uke s'occupait bien de nous. On savait tous qu'on était encore en vie grâce à lui, donc on était gentil et reconnaissant. On aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le remercier ! À dix-sept ans, il m'appela dans son bureau. Entre temps son frère était mort, donc il était maintenant patron, et il me dit qu'il était temps de le remercier et de travailler pour lui pour payer ma dette.

- Quand sera remboursé ta dette ? » Demanda Reita.

Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres de Ruki.

« On est encore logés et nourrit. Ce qu'on gagne chaque soir sert à rembourser notre semaine ici et le reste rembourse un peu de notre dette passée, mais elle ne s'effacera jamais. On peut sortir d'ici que quand notre corps n'est plus désiré. A ce moment-là, monsieur Uke nous donne une semaine pour partir et nous organiser. Mais bon, tu penses bien qu'il est impossible d'organiser quoi que ce soit ! Ceux qui sont partis se retrouvent à la rue et essayent de vendre leur corps sur le trottoir pour se payer de quoi manger. »

Le silence se fit maître durant de longues minutes. Reita assimilait les paroles de Ruki, sa tragique histoire le bouleversait. Le petit bond quant à lui, laissait vagabonder ses pensées sur son passé et sur l'avenir peur glorieux qui l'attendait. Il mit un terme à ses réflexions et observa avec intérêt le visage de son vis-à-vis, cherchant quelles émotions il pouvait bien ressentir à ce moment-là. N'en pouvant plus du mutisme de Reita, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Je pense que maintenant c'est à moi de te poser des questions ! »

.

* * *

Alors, j'ai pas mal galéré pour le discours de Ruki ! Au brouillon, j'avais tout écrit, mais en retapant tout ça, ça m'a dérangé ! Je ne voyais pas Ruki employer le passé simple et des expressions soutenues ! Donc j'ai dû réécrire son histoire dans un langage qui lui correspondait mieux. Autant dire que ça n'a pas été une mince affaire !

Prochain chapitre : Le passé de Reita... et peut-être plus ! ^w^

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre **: La Maison de Chair

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Rating **: M

**Note **:

* * *

.

Chapitre V

.

« Je pense que maintenant c'est à moi de te poser des questions ! »

Ruki, qui en avait un peu marre du silence qui régnait et qui faisait se dérouler une fois de plus tous ces tragiques évènements dans son esprit, tenta de le faire disparaître en forçant Reita à lui raconter les choses qu'il voulait savoir.

« Je t'en prie, dit calmement Reita.

- Bon, tout d'abord, pourquoi le sexe te dégoute-t-il ?

- Je... Reita hésita quelques instants.

- Je viens de te raconter des choses intimes alors que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler, la moindre des choses serait de toi aussi te confier ! S'énerva Ruki.

- Calme-toi, je vais me confier. Durant mon enfance, j'ai été abusé par mon oncle lors de vacances chez lui. Ma famille est digne et je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, j'ai donc gardé tout cela en essayant de ne plus y repenser, mais pour moi le sexe était à présent quelque chose de monstrueux, violent et qui faisait souffrir. La simple vie d'un homme nu me terrorisait, j'avais même du mal à regarder mes propres parties intimes sans me dégouter. J'ai grandi dans cet état d'esprit-là. A mes dix-huit ans, on me maria à une jeune femme, durant la nuit de noce, j'ai dû vaincre mon dégout des rapports physiques. Cette expérience ne fut pas désagréable, j'ai même éprouvé du plaisir. Le lendemain, ma femme est décédée violemment. Depuis lors, pour moi, les rapports physique sont définitivement mauvais et n'apportent que la souffrance.

- Je dois dire que tu as connu les extrêmes au niveau de la sexualité, je peux comprendre ton dégout même, mais je pense aussi qu'il faut que tu essaye de surmonter ça ! »

Reita eut un petit sourire, il devinait exactement ce que Ruki allait lui proposer pour essayer de surmonter sa répugnance.

« La dernière fois, tu as aimé non ? »

Reita ne répondit pas.

« Je sais que tu as aimé ! Sourit Ruki, est-ce que quelque chose de douloureux t'es arrivé après ?

- Tu sais Ruki, en grandissant, j'ai réussi à accepter mon corps, à me regarder sans être dégouté, la dernière fois j'ai réussi à te regarder, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire ce que tu voulais. J'ai surmonté le dégout de voir un sexe masculin, mais je n'ai pas réussi à oublier toutes les sensations atroces que j'ai ressenti. A chaque fois que j'y repense, je le ressens de nouveau dans ma bouche, ce goût atroce, ensuite je le sens au fond de moi, je n'arrive pas à oublier !

- Peut-être que pour que tu oublies il faudrait que tu passes à autre chose, suggéra Ruki après quelques minutes de réflexion

- Comment ça ?

- Peut-être que pour enlever ces sensations désagréables, il faudrait les remplacer par des plus agréables !

- J'ai peur de comprendre, Ruki.

- On pourrait avoir un rapport charnel où tout ne sera que plaisir et douceur pour effacer tes souffrances !

- Tu veux me faire pareil que lui ?

- Non, moi je serai doux !

- Je ne sais pas Ruki... »

Une fois de plus, Ruki n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'assit à califourchon sur Reita.

« Dès que ça te gêne, on arrête ! » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il prit l'une des mains à Reita et la plaça entre les cuisses. Voyant que l'autre ne faisait rien, Ruki replaça sa main sur la sienne et l'encouragea à le caresser à travers son vêtement. Reita se laissa prendre au jeu et appliqua de légères pressions sur l'entrejambe de Ruki qui commença doucement soupirer.

« Ça ne te plait pas de me sentir durcir sous tes caresses ? »

Reita détourna son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis et continua de malaxer doucement l'érection naissante de Ruki. Ce dernier avait délibérément laissé sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Reita pour qu'il puisse entendre ses légers soupirs de plaisir. Une fois que la virilité de Ruki fût bien éveillée, Reita eut soudain un doute sur la marche à suivre, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Ruki. Il défit lentement son short pour en ressortir son sexe fièrement dressé. Il reprit la main de Reita et la posa dessus. Reita ne savait que faire, il était comme paralysé par une peur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Ruki l'encourageait à le caresser doucement, tout en soupirant de plaisir. Ce dernier se redressa et dégrafa le pantalon de Reita pour en ressortir son membre, dans le même état que le sien.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça beau ? » Chuchota Ruki tout en regardant leurs virilités qui se frôlaient.

Reita déglutit. Il ne trouvait pas cela spécialement beau, mais aimait la sensation qui cela lui procurait. Inconsciemment, il rapprocha son bassin de celui de Ruki pour accentuer ce contact qui le faisait frémir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à soupirer de plaisir, ce qui ravit Ruki. Lorsque le petit blond stoppa ses mouvements de bassin, Reita ouvrit les yeux et tomba face au visage presque timide de Ruki, ce qui le surprit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je... Normalement je ne le fais pas... C'est intime, mais... » Commença Ruki.

Puis, se disant que les gestes valaient mieux que les paroles, Ruki se pencha doucement vers le visage de Reita et caressa ses lèvres des siennes tout doucement. Ne voyant pas de refus de la part de Reita, il scella leurs lèvres en douceur, les embrassant tendrement. Il ne voulut pas approfondir cet échange tout de suite et se recula lentement, ne quittant pas du regard le visage rosi de Reita.

« Un simple baiser, c'est intime pour toi ? Demanda Reita, visiblement étonné.

- Dans ce métier on n'a plus vraiment d'intimité tu sais, mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas embrasser mes clients, c'est la seule chose qui me reste à offrir aux personnes que je trouve spéciales et qui me plaisent.

- Je suis plutôt étonné, Uruha ne cesse d'embrasser Tora, même en publique !

- Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à avoir ce principe, mais c'est le peu de dignité qui me reste, alors je m'y accroche !

- Ça... Ça veut dire que je suis spécial pour toi ? » Demanda timidement Reita.

Ruki sourit et sembla reprendre son assurance habituelle qui l'avait quittée lors de leur baiser.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je cours autant après les vieux politiciens ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout faire pour que quelqu'un me touche !

- Tu veux que je te touche juste parce que je suis jeune ?

- Pas seulement ! Tu es beau, tu m'intrigues et tu as vu dans quel état tu me mets ? » Répondit malicieusement Ruki.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il prit la main de Reita afin de la repositionner sur son sexe. Reita se prit au jeu et commença caresser doucement Ruki. De son autre main, il appuya sur la nuque du jeune homme afin de l'attirer de nouveau à ses lèvres. Ruki sourit et embrassa avec délice les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il s'écarta deux fois, trois fois et à chaque fois il ré-embrassa avec passion les lèvres de Reita. Il s'amusa même à mordiller le lèvre inférieur de cet homme qui l'attirait tant avant de faire pénétrer lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Reita. Ils s'embrassèrent de longs instants, entremêlant leurs langues avec passion avant de se quitter avec regrets à bout de souffle.

Ruki se releva, entraînant Reita avec lui, puis reprit ses lèvres en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il allongea son aîné sur le lit avant de le surplomber et de le ré-embrasser, une fois de plus. Ruki ouvrit la chemise de Reita en douceur, pour ne pas le brusquer, tout en continuant de mêler sensuellement sa langue à celle de son futur amant. Tout deux haletaient entre leurs baiser. Ruki continuait de bouger lentement son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis et ce contact les électrisait. Le plus petit descendit légèrement et se mit à embrasser et suçoter la peau du cou de Reita. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas rester inactif, se mit en devoir de défaire le corset que portait Ruki. Il défit lentement les lacets qui attachaient le haut de Ruki tandis que le plus petit continuait de marquer son cou de tendre morsures. Quand il eût fini de défaire les liens, il écarta les pans de tissu et le laissa tomber à côté du lit. Il pût enfin toucher et caresser la peau du dos du plus jeune, alors que celui-ci avait reprit sa bouche d'assaut. Quelque chose attira cependant l'attention de Reita. Lors des caresses qu'il appliquait dans le dos de Ruki, il sentait de légères boursouflures, comme si son dos était parsemé de profondes cicatrices. Il le repoussa légèrement pour le regarder et lui demander des explications.

Ruki grogna de mécontentement lorsque Reita le repoussa et le regarda les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter si ça te gênait, mais... Commença Ruki.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça... »

Ruki s'était redressé et Reita se tût lorsqu'il observa son torse. En effet, tout comme son dos, le torse de Ruki était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes, mais certainement douloureuses.

« Oh, ça te dégoutes ? Demanda tristement Ruki en regardant lui aussi son torse.

- Non, je me suis juste demandé comment tu avais eu tout cela !

- C'est pas important ! Dit Ruki en se jetant une fois de plus sur les lèvres de Reita, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Mais...

- Je peux remettre mon corset si ça te gênes !

- Ce n'est pas la question Ruki ! Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Personne, mais ne t'occupes pas de ça ! Gémit Ruki, visiblement mécontent que Reita se désintéresse de leur activité.

- Ruki, soupira Reita, c'est grave quand même ! Tu ne te fais pas ça tout seul ! Ce serait impossible à certains niveaux dans le dos ! Qui te fais ça Ruki ? Demanda Reita en adoucissant sa voix et en regardant Ruki tendrement.

- Tu ne préférerai pas qu'on continue là franchement ? S'impatienta le plus jeune.

- Je m'inquiète Ruki !

- Mais... »

Ruki fût coupé par Reita qui l'embrassa doucement. Choqué par cette soudaine impulsion de Reita, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand le plus vieux se retira que Ruki prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ruki, qui te fait ça ? Demanda sérieusement Reita.

- Ça t'avancerait à quoi de le savoir ? Sourit Ruki.

- Je...

- On n'y peut rien Reita, c'est comme ça, tu ne pourras rien y faire ! Tu ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'on continue là, parce que je commence avoir mal !

- Ça ne doit pas être aussi horrible qu'avec ceux qui te font ça !

- Reita, s'il te plait !

- Mais Ruki...

- Tu crois peut-être que ça me plait qu'on me fasse ça ? Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? On ne peut rien y faire ! Tu vois, pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé oublier ça ! Pour une fois, j'aurais pu vraiment prendre du plaisir, tu ne résistais pas, mais tu finis encore par tout gâcher ! Tu crois que ce métier me plait ? Tu crois que j'aime bien faire ça tous les soirs ? Tu fais celui qui s'inquiète pour moi, mais tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! Ne me prend pas en pitié s'il te plait !

- Je ne te prend pas en pitié Ruki, fit Reita tout en se redressant et en reboutonnant sa chemise. Tu sais, si je t'ai demandé de me raconter ta vie, si je t'ai laissé me toucher et même m'embrasser, c'est parce que tu m'intrigue, je t'apprécie au fond et ça me fait mal de savoir que des gens peuvent te faire souffrir. »

Reita se leva, referma son pantalon et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre jeune homme qui était encore assis sur le lit, le visage troublé.

« J'étais censé être avec toi toute la soirée, tu peux donc passer une soirée seul, profites-en Ruki !

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ». En effet, cette discussion avait quelque peu refroidi sa libido et il ne se voyait pas reprendre leurs activités après une telle conversation.

Sur ces mots, Reita quitta l'établissement, essayant d'être discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par monsieur Uke et que celui-ci ne fasse pas travailler Ruki cette nuit-là. C'est l'esprit rempli de questions et le corps troublé qu'il se coucha cette nuit-là. Tout comme un jeune homme blond, à quelques rue de là.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que Ruki sera parvenu à ses fins XD

Ce week-end normalement je publierai la suite de Unis à Nouveau ? ^^

Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez encore faire des propositions d'OS, j'ai été ravie de lire vos idée ! ^^ (sur mon blog, vous le trouverez sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressé(e)s ^^)

A bientôt ! =D


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : La Maison de Chair

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, romance

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Rating** : M

**Note **: J'aurais dû poster plus tôt, mais j'ai été malade et je ne pouvais pas aller sur l'ordi -_-'

.

* * *

.

Chapitre VI

.

Ruki s'était endormi dans la chambre après le départ de Reita. Celui-ci lui avait dit de rester ici pour ne pas travailler ce soir, et le plus jeune avait décider de suivre ses conseils. Seulement, Ruki se sentait tellement bien de dormir dans un lit aussi confortable qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'heure et que c'est un monsieur Uke furieux qui le réveilla lorsque tous les clients furent partis.

« Où est ton client ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Il... Il est parti monsieur, répondit Ruki en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard du plus vieux.

- Et pourquoi es-tu resté dans la chambre ?

- Je me suis endormi.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Il est partit il y a vraiment peu de temps, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de prendre un autre client, j'étais réservé pour la soirée ! Se défendit Ruki.

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses Ruki ! Je suis las de tous vous entendre vous défendre de cette façon dès qu'on vous réprimande ! Bon, l'argent que tu as gagné ce soir ne comblera aucune dette, comme le dit le règlement. Tu as intérêt à travailler dur cette semaine pour combler ce manque !

- Bien monsieur, murmura Ruki en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Vas te coucher ! Demain le maire te rend visite, tu as intérêt d'être en forme ! »

Sur ces mots, Ruki quitta la chambre et partit monter les petits escaliers de bois qui conduisaient aux chambres communes sous les combles. Aoi, qui s'installait dans son lit, s'inquiéta en voyant le visage triste et fatigué de son ami. Il s'installa dans le lit du plus jeune, comme bien des soirs où ils discutaient, et commencèrent parler en chuchotant, histoire de ne pas réveiller les autres hommes qui commençaient tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Reita m'avait réservé pour la soirée, il s'était détendu, on avait commencé les choses sérieuses, il en avait envie, et puis il a vu mes cicatrices, il a voulu en connaître la cause. Évidemment, je ne lui ai pas dit, alors il s'est énervé et il est partit. Après je me suis endormi et c'est Uke qui est venu me réveiller, me prenant mon argent qui ne servirait pour aucune de mes dettes comme punition pour avoir fait ce qu'il considérait comme une bêtise. Et puis demain il y a encore le maire qui va venir et... »

Ruki ne finit pas sa phrase, il fut pris de sanglots, il craquait. Aoi le serra contre lui tout en essayant de le réconforter, bien que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose. Chacun craquait de temps en temps, cette vie était dure à supporter pour de si petite épaules. Ruki finit par s'endormir, le corps encore un peu secoué, blotti tout contre Aoi qui le regardait pensivement. Voir son ami ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur.

.

Le lendemain matin, monsieur Uke réglait quelques affaires dans son bureau. Il était enfoui sous une montage de dossiers lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. Il intima à la personne d'entrer et un sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres quand il aperçut la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux corbeaux.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire coquin.

- Oui, mais je pensais que tu serais arrivé un peu plus tard !

- Oh mais je me dépêche toujours quand tu me fais appeler ! Répondit-il sensuellement.

- Parle moi fort Aoi ! On pourrait t'entendre me tutoyer ! Le réprimanda Kai.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

- J'ai quelques papiers à terminer, vas m'attendre dans ma chambre à côté, je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé !

- Bien. »

Aoi emprunta la porte qui se trouvait dans le bureau et qui conduisait à la chambre pendant que Kai finissait ses affaires.

Le tenancier le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et ils passèrent à des choses plus intéressantes que de simple paroles.

De longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux haletants et le corps en sueur, Aoi, qui s'était blotti contre le torse de Kai, lui demanda presque timidement :

« Tu m'aimes bien ?

- A ton avis ? Si je ne choisis que toi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, tout en caressant la joue d'Aoi.

- Moi je t'aime plus que bien ! Enfin, quand tu es comme ça avec moi, parce que quand tu travailles tu es parfois effrayant !

- C'est mon boulot tu sais, il faut que je me fasse respecter, sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer ! Parfois je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, alors je suis peut-être trop sévère, mais ce n'était pas mon avenir de devenir comme ça ! C'était le boulot de mon frère à l'origine, il n'avait jamais été question que j'ai ce poste !

- Je sais, c'est dur pour toi aussi, sourit Aoi en l'embrassant doucement.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime plus que bien au fond ! »

Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, avant qu'Aoi reprenne la parole, de nouveau gêné.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, si tu penses que le moment est bien choisis, vas-y.

- Tu resteras calme ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, ne sachant pas ce que tu vas me dire, mais j'essaierai, dit-il tout en embrassant l'épaule d'Aoi, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Je m'inquiète pour Ruki.

- Parce que je l'ai réprimandé hier ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux me permettre aucun traitement de faveur ! Il l'y a qu'avec toi que je suis tolérant, et encore, sans que les autres soient au courant !

- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça spécialement. Il commence être à bout là, il craque ! Tu ne pourrais pas annuler avec le maire ce soir ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre le maire à dos !

- Ou juste lui demander d'être moins violent ? A chaque fois c'est moi qui le soigne, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas du joli !

- Tu sais comme moi que le client fait ce qu'il souhaite ici, du moment que ça ne porte pas atteinte à la vie de mes protégés !

- Un jour ça risque peut-être avec lui !

- Écoutes, je sais très bien que Ruki est ton meilleur ami, mais je ne peux rien faire ! Qu'il essaye de prendre du bon temps avec d'autres clients pour oublier dans ce cas-là ! Tiens, monsieur Suzuki est revenu le voir plusieurs fois, c'est un bel homme, il doit aimer ça Ruki !

- Oui, il lui plait bien, seulement il ne le touche pas, il préfère parler ! Et puis hier il a cédé et a enfin touché Ruki, mais s'est arrêté à causes des cicatrices que lui a laissé le maire !

- Eh bien normalement il ne se déshabille pas ! Il garde toujours un corset !

- Oui, mais là il lui plaisait beaucoup ! Je pense qu'ils voulaient le faire normalement, comme toi et moi maintenant ! Sans que Ruki joue un rôle !

- Ils s'aiment bien alors ?

- J'ai bien l'impression ! Ruki m'en parle beaucoup !

- Intéressant... »

Kai mit fin à la discussion et ré-embrassa Aoi. Ce dernier ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, il voulait seulement aider son ami, mais Aoi avait donné des informations que Kai trouvait très intéressantes et qui aideraient bien ses affaires futures.

.

Cinq jours passèrent et Kai en vint à songer que son raisonnement était erroné, cependant, le matin suivant, une des domestiques vint lui annoncer la venue de quelqu'un qui souhaitait le rencontrer. A cette nouvelle, Kai sourit, se doutant de qui viendrait et pour quelle raison, il avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de situations.

Un homme blond, portant des habits distingués, pénétra dans son bureau, l'ai déterminé.

« Monsieur Suzuki, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » Demanda monsieur Uke en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Reita hésita quelques instants, puis, se disant qu'il avait déjà réfléchit longuement durant cinq jours, à s'en donner mal au cerveau, qu'il ne devait pas hésiter plus longtemps car il avait pris sa décision. Après tout s'il était ici, c'est qu'il le souhaitait au fond.

« J'aimerai connaître le montant de la dette de Ruki.

- Pour le faire sortir d'ici je suppose ? Sourit Kai.

- Effectivement.

- Vous savez, je ne compte même plus le nombre d'hommes qui se sont amourachés de l'un de ces garçons ! Mais à chaque fois cela ne durait pas ! Ils les sauvaient, puis les abandonnaient, car le sentiment d'amour qu'ils croyaient éprouver n'était que factice ! Ils pensaient cela uniquement car les garçons s'occupaient d'eux et leur donnaient du plaisir, mais après, c'était une toute autre histoire quand ils se retrouvaient chez eux !

- Je ne me suis pas amouraché de lui, il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas touché de la manière dont vous l'entendez ! Reita masquait un peu la vérité, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre !

- Vous savez, votre tentative de bon samaritain qui sauve une pauvre prostituée est vaine ! C'est un pauvre garçon qui n'est pas heureux ici, mais qui ne le sera pas plus dans un autre endroit !

- Cela veut dire que vous n'acceptez pas que je rachète sa dette ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais si vous veniez à vous lasser de lui, je vous demanderai de ne pas le jeter à la rue comme un chien, mais de le ramener ici, en sécurité chez moi.

- Vous acceptez donc ?

- J'aimerai connaître vos motivations, si ce n'est pas un sentiment d'amour qu'est-ce alors ?

- De la pitié ! Il me fait pitié, vraiment ! De plus, ces cicatrices sur son corps ont l'air récentes, il se fait battre n'est-ce pas ? »

Monsieur Uke ne répondit pas, mais regarda longuement Reita, intrigué.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rachetez-vous pas la dette de tous les pensionnaires pour eux aussi les sauver ? Ils ne vous font pas pitié ?

- Je n'aurais pas assez d'argent je pense, je suis aisé, mais j'ai des limites ! De plus je n'ai fait connaissance qu'avec Ruki, et son histoire m'a touchée !

- Peut-être tout cela est pure manipulation de Ruki pour que vous le sauviez ?

- Peut-être, je ne le connais pas encore très bien, mais peu importe, s'il se joue de moi, ce n'est pas grave, au moins il ne se fera plus battre ici !

- Vous êtes un personnage étrange monsieur Suzuki ! Vous venez ici, ne touchez pas à mon protégé, et là vous voulez le prendre sous votre aile ! »

Reita fut étonné que l'autre homme connaisse tout, mais Kai l'informa qu'Aoi, le confident de Ruki qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà rencontré une fois, lui avait raconté bien des choses.

Ils discutèrent de diverses formalités avant que Reita sorte son chéquier pour donner une somme considérable à monsieur Uke.

« Eh bien, je vous laisse aller annoncer la nouvelle au principal concerné ! Cela est toujours amusant de voir la réaction d'un jeune homme quand il apprend qu'il a été sauvé ! Bien qu'entre eux ils utilisent plutôt le terme ''acheté'' ! »

Reita grimaça aux mots et au sourire malsain qu'abordait monsieur Uke, puis il le suivit dans un salon où Ruki devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

La suite de Unis à nouveau ? Ce week-end normalement ^^

Passez tous un bon réveillon ! =D


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : la Maison de Chair

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, romance, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : Aucuns pour ce chapitre.

**Characters** : the GazettE / Tora (alice nine)

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Disclaimer **: pas à moi !

**Note** : Me revoilà après une très longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'arrêter de publier sans prévenir, alors je m'excuse ! J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et après j'ai dû être hospitalisée un petit moment. Je n'étais de retour que pour peu et je dois repartir deux semaines demain, (je pars du principe ou on est dimanche soir ^^) mais je tenais à poster cette annonce et une petite suite ^^  
J'ai reçu quelques questions durant ce temps (merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'ailleurs ! 3 J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et ça m'a beaucoup touchée !) , notamment pour savoir si mes fictions auraient ou non une suite, eh bien oui, je sais où je vais, j'ai le scénario bien en tête. Quelques petites idées viennent se greffer dessus au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai l'histoire toute en notes sur mon cahier, donc oui, mes fictions auront une suite et une fin ^^ (j'ai horreur des fics qui ne sont pas finies je sais que des fois il y a de bonnes raisons, mais bon... ^^)  
J'ai aussi beaucoup de lecture à rattraper, ça prendra peut-être un petit moment, mais je vais venir lire et commenter dès que je le pourrais ! =D Je pense et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! ^^

Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter tout mon blabla maintenant xD En tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Lire vos avis sur mes fics, discuter avec vous et lire vos histoire ça m'a fait un manque !

* * *

.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Alors que Reita se pense être empli d'un sentiment de pitié vis-à-vis de Ruki, il décide de rembourser la dette du jeune prostitué à monsieur Uke, celui accepte et convoque Ruki pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle...

.

.

Chapitre VII

.

Lorsque Ruki pénétra dans la pièce où Reita et Kai discutaient, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Déjà lorsqu'on l'avait fait appeler, il n'avait pas eut l'esprit tranquille, mais en voyant le sourire satisfait qu'arborait monsieur Uke, ses craintes se décuplèrent.

« Ruki ! » S'exclama Kai, son sourire toujours plein de sous-entendus plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il le fit s'asseoir à côté de Reita, qui ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, et monsieur Uke entreprit d'annoncer à Ruki que l'homme avait racheté sa dette. Ruki ne dit rien, son visage resta impassible. Il ne regarda même pas Reita, cela n'aurait servit à rien puisque celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur un point derrière Kai et ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre. Tout en écoutant son supérieur d'une oreille, Ruki se demanda comment Reita en était arrivé à cette décision, étant donné que leur dernière entrevue s'était plutôt mal terminée.

« Bien, je pense que tu peux aller chercher quelques unes de tes affaires maintenant ! Nous t'attendons ici. » Suggéra Kai après qu'il eut fini son discours, toujours avec ce sourire qui donnait la nausée au plus petit.

Ruki se leva avec paresse et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les chambres communes sous les combles. Il informa les autres pensionnaires de la dernière nouvelle qui le concernait et entreprit de prendre quelques unes du peu d'affaires qu'il possédait.

Aoi s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit.

« Ça va aller ?

- Il faut bien ! Répondit Ruki avec une moue triste.

- Il est stupide ! Soupira la brun, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Naïf surtout... Chuchota le plus jeune en prenant ses affaires.

- Tu vas me manquer ! Avoua Aoi.

- On risque de se revoir bientôt, ne t'en fais pas !

- Tu comptes vraiment...

- Je ne sais pas... » Le coupa Ruki.

Ils se saluèrent longuement, s'étreignant avec force, puis Ruki entreprit de descendre les escaliers de bois qui vacillaient dangereusement sous ses pas, pour rejoindre Reita et Kai dans le salon, l'une de ses mains occupée par une petite malle.

« C'est tout ce que tu possèdes ? » Demanda Kai.

Ruki hocha la tête, gardant le regard baissé vers le sol. Il entendit du mouvement près de lui, Reita avait dû se lever pour le rejoindre car il sentait maintenant sa présence à ses côtés.

De nouvelles salutations prirent place, Reita remercia longuement monsieur Uke, sous le regard presque triste de Ruki. Alors qu'ils allèrent franchir la porte, Kai posa une main sur l'épaule de Ruki, lui lançant un regard et un sourire entendus, alors qu'il lui murmura doucement : « Je compte sur toi ! »

Ruki franchit enfin les lourdes portes rouges, puis soupira longuement. Ça aurait put être un soupir de soulagement, soulagé de ne plus être dépendant de monsieur Uke, de ne plus vendre son corps, d'être quelque part libre, accompagné d'un beau jeune homme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le soupir de Ruki fut las, chargé de craintes et de questions.

Reita se retourna vers lui avec un sourire timide, et lui indiqua la direction de l'hôtel dans lequel il logeait. Ils marchèrent en silence, sans se regarder, puis, au bout de quelques instants, quand ils furent loin de l'établissement, Ruki lâcha ces mots, le regard toujours baissé.

« Tu es stupide ! »

Reita se stoppa net à ces paroles, puis se retourna vers le plus petit qui regardait le sol. Reita avait écarquillé les yeux à l'entente des mots de Ruki, il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier voulait lui dire, ne devrait-il pas plutôt le remercier ? Il soupira en se disant que de toute manière, les choses ne se passaient jamais normalement avec ce petit blond. Il se détendit, essaya de prendre un ton doux, et un regard neutre pour s'adresser au plus jeune.

« Pourquoi suis-je stupide ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, Reita approcha donc avec douceur sa main du visage boudeur de Ruki, puis lui releva doucement le menton à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il fit son regard plus insistant, informant le plus jeune qu'il attendait une réponse et qu'il ne céderait pas cette fois-ci.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! »

Chuchota Ruki, essayant de dévier son regard de celui de Reita, car il ne pouvait pas nier que le regard profond rempli d'interrogations de l'autre homme le troublait grandement.

« Mais je te suis venu en aide, tu ne devrais pas être content d'avoir quitté cet endroit ? On ne va plus te faire de mal Ruki ! Celui qui te causait ces cicatrices ne te touchera plus ! »

Ruki soupira, un sourire amer ornant ses lèvres. Les doigts de Reita n'avaient toujours pas quitté son menton, et son pouce se mit à doucement caresser sa joue, comme s'il essayait à la fois de rassurer et d'inciter Ruki à se confier à lui. Durant quelques secondes, le sourire amer de Ruki disparut, laissant place à une moue tendre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on fasse preuve de tendresse envers lui, et il devait reconnaître que ceci était plutôt agréable, surtout que la peau de Reita semblait vraiment douce. Cependant, son sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Uke m'ait laissé partir aussi facilement ?

- Parce que j'ai payé le montant de ta dette !

- Tu es trop naïf, soupira Ruki en le regardant affectueusement.

- Mais...

- On devrait aller autre part pour en parler, le milieu de la rue n'est pas très approprié, et je suis fatigué, être debout me pèse. »

Reita hocha la tête et reprit son chemin, surveillant du coin de l'œil le petit blond qui marchait à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard, Reita ouvrit sa chambre et invita Ruki à entrer. Ils se mirent à l'aise et prirent tous les deux place dans les fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse. Reita attendit patiemment que Ruki prenne la parole, le regardant de nouveau intensément. Il se demandait ce que Ruki allait lui dire. Qu'allait-il découvrir une fois de plus sur la perversité humaine ? Depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance de Ruki, il avait découvert des choses sur l'infamie dont était capable l'homme. Lui qui avait grandit bien loin de tout cela s'attendait une nouvelle fois au pire. De quelle manipulation ou souffrance allait de nouveau être victime Ruki ? Après tout, ses paroles et son regard ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Tu n'es pas le premier à racheter la dette d'un pensionnaire.

- Monsieur Uke m'en a informé.

- Il a dû aussi te dire que cela ne se passait pas bien à chaque fois ?

- Oui, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal entre nous ! Après tout, je ne te prends pas comme objet sexuel ni parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! Je veux juste t'aider Ruki !

- Les raisons du rachat n'ont aucune importance ! On est plus précieux que n'importe quoi aux yeux de Uke ! On est la cause de sa réussite ! Sache que je vais te raconter tout cela, mais que je ne suis pas sensé le faire, je veux juste que tu sois au courant que ce monde n'est pas tout bon, il faut que tu apprennes à te méfier et à être moins naïf Reita ! »

Ruki se tût, mais Reita ne répondit pas à ses paroles, il attendit simplement que le plus jeune lui expose les faits.

« Ceci est une façon comme une autre pour Uke de gagner de l'argent. Il profite de la naïveté des hommes qui s'éprennent de ses pensionnaires, il leur fait croire qu'il peuvent racheter la dette et vivre heureux avec, mais derrière ce supposé bonheur, il demande au pensionnaire de faire certaines choses. Par exemple, le priver de rapports, de devenir invivable, pas assez pour se faire battre, mais assez pour que le client, à bout, décide de se débarrasser du pensionnaire et le ramène chez Uke. Le pensionnaire doit alors de nouveau travailler pour combler sa dette qui n'a jamais été effacée, Uke garde juste cet argent pour lui, ne donnant qu'une toute petite commission au pensionnaire. »

Reita avait les yeux écarquillés une fois de plus, il se demandait comment l'on pouvait jouer de cette manière avec les gens. Ruki, quant à lui, le regardait en souriant tristement, décidément ce jeune homme était bien trop naïf, et cela lui faisait mal de lui montrer la cruelle réalité de ce bas-monde.

« Il a dû te prévenir que si tu ne voulais plus de moi, tu devais me ramener là-bas non ?

- Oui, il a dit que ce serait mieux que de te déposer dans un caniveau. »

Ils restèrent muet quelques instants après cela, chacun essayant d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer à présent.

« Tu as un délais pour revenir ? Demanda Reita, le regard quelque peu douloureux.

- Non, les ''meilleurs'', selon Kai, reviennent en moins d'une semaine, mais certains sont allés jusqu'à deux mois, le principal pour lui est que nous revenions. Évidemment, plus on revient vite, plus notre commission est élevée, mais c'est une chose futile pour moi ! »

Le plus vieux se contenta d'un « oh » muet pour toute réponse. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis d'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, comme s'il venait d'être pris d'un éclair de lucidité. Ruki intercepta l'expression de Reita et sourit amèrement, de nouveau.

« Si tu te demandes si c'est possible de ne pas revenir, quelques uns on essayé, mais Uke a envoyé certaines de ses ''connaissances'' les chercher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est l'un des hommes les plus puissants et respectés de la ville.»

Aussitôt, le sourire de Reita s'effaça et son regard redevint sombre. Durant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne dit mot, puis le plus âgé reprit. Il demanda dans un douloureux murmure la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques instants.

« Tu comptes vraiment partir alors ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, mais baissa les yeux, fixant intensément le sol de la chambre. Reita attendit quelques instants, espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il avait voulu aider Ruki, il avait dépensé une somme considérable et cela ne servait finalement à rien. Il soupira et informa en se levant qu'il devait travailler aujourd'hui et que Ruki pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en attendant son retour, si toutefois il était encore là.

* * *

.

Note : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt ! =)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : la Maison de Chair

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, romance, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : Aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Characters** : the GazettE / Tora (alice nine)

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi !

**Note **: Un chapitre un peu court, où Reita passe enfin en quelque sorte à l'action !

J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser ici. Je vous annonce que je suis de retour et paf, il se passe quelque chose et je disparais du web pendant un mois ! P*tain de santé de m*rde ! è_é Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis de retour pour la semaine, ensuite je pars en vacances jusqu'à début août, j'espère écrire et publier é_è

**.**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Reita a racheté la dette de Ruki envers Kai et prend Ruki avec lui. Cependant, Ruki lui avoue que tout ceci n'est encore qu'une manipulation de Kai et qu'il devra retourner tôt ou tard à la Maison de Chair pour reprendre son travail. Déçu, Reita prétexte qu'il a du travail et quitte la chambre d'hôtel où il se trouvait avec Ruki.

* * *

.

Chapitre VIII

.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues, Reita réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pris une grande décision, mais une fois de plus, on venait de lui montrer que l'homme était mauvais et que ses actes étaient vains. Le monde d'ici était vraiment différent de là d'où il venait...

A un carrefour, il vit apparaître au loin son cousin qui lui souriait. Tora devait l'aider avec ses dernières affaires à régler avant son départ.

« Tu sais qu'on m'a parlé de tes exploits, sourit Tora. Venir en aide à une prostitué est très noble de ta part ! »

Reita ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer sa route. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout cela pour l'instant. Sa frustration grimpait de minutes en minutes et si Tora commençait le taquiner, il se doutait qu'il pourrait dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Reita avait pris la résolution de faire ce pour quoi il était venu, ses affaires, de s'y concentrer jusqu'à son départ et de ne plus rien faire d'autre. Il devait encore passer deux jours dans cette ville, puis ses affaires seraient réglées et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Sans Ruki à l'évidence...

En parlant du petit blond, Reita écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il crut l'apercevoir non loin de là, parlant avec un homme d'âge mûr. Il soupira, déçu, mais décida tout de même d'aller parler une dernière fois à Ruki. Ce jeune homme avait changé sa vie sur bien des points jusqu'ici, et il ne voulait pas le quitter sans lui dire adieu. Ruki avait décidé de repartir, soit, mais il lui devait encore quelques mots.

« Ruki », appela-t-il doucement à quelques pas du jeune homme, mais l'interpellé ne pris pas cas de lui et quitta l'homme avec qui il était en train de discuter pour se diriger vers un autre homme plutôt âgé. Ce geste énerva quelque peu Reita. Ruki n'avait pas à l'ignorer de la sorte, il avait tout de même payé une somme astronomique pour lui, et même s'il n'en était pas ravi, il pouvait au moins lui adresser la parole !

Reita le rappela une nouvelle fois, mais Ruki partit une fois de plus dans la direction opposée. Les nerfs à vif et le cœur blessé, Reita s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé et lui attrapa l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Demanda agressivement le jeune homme en se retournant vivement.

Reita resta bouche bée. Cette voix ne lui était pas familière, et à y regarder de plus près, les traits de l'autre homme non plus. L'inconnu ressemblait tellement à Ruki, qu'en ne faisant pas attention, il serait aisé de les confondre, si l'inconnu ne faisait pas dix bons centimètres de plus que l'original...

« Bon, vous n'auriez pas une petite pièce en trop ? Quitte à rester ici à me fixer comme ça, au moins que ça m'aide à manger ! »

Reita fût donc interrompu dans sa contemplation par le jeune homme, visiblement énervé.

« A manger ?

- Eh bien oui, on ne naît pas tous dans une bonne famille comme toi ! Répondit agressivement l'autre homme.

- Oh, fit Reita en baissant les yeux. Attends, je dois avoir un peu de monnaie...

- Si tu veux, je peux aussi te récompenser pour ta générosité, proposa l'inconnu en se collant à Reita, appuyant son genou contre l'entrejambe de celui-ci, mais ce sera un peu plus cher, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Heu... »

Reita fut choqué par cette proposition. Il avait voulut donner un peu de monnaie pour que l'inconnu puisse se nourrir et voilà que ce sosie de Ruki lui proposait des services semblables à ceux de l'original.

« Vous devez souvent vendre ce genre de services pour vous nourrir ? Demanda doucement Reita.

- Oh non, soupira l'inconnu. Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes prêtre et que vous voulez m'aider ! Vous savez, vos confrères ont déjà essayés...

- Je ne suis pas prêtre, le coupa Reita.

- Oh, donc tu n'es pas sous la contrainte du vœux de chasteté, sourit l'inconnu tout en restant collé à Reita.

- Effectivement. »

Reita resta encore sans voix sous la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un homme ressemblant tant à Ruki qui lui faisait le même genre d'avances que le petit blond qui l'attendait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Cette ville était vraiment pleine de surprise pour lui. La misère se trouvait à chaque coin de rue, l'acte de sexe était banalisé et était utilisé par des hommes haut placés corrompus pour assouvir toutes sortes de pratiques malsaines sur de jeunes personnes qui voulaient juste un toit et de la nourriture...

Soudain, à ces pensées, Reita releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés par l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Depuis sa rencontre avec Ruki, ce dernier lui avait dit d'être moins naïf, de penser différemment, qu'ici n'était pas le même monde que celui d'où il venait, que les hommes étaient mauvais... Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Reita eut envie de mettre à exécution cette idée folle qui ferait certainement souffrir quelqu'un, mais par laquelle il parviendrait à ses fins. Il fixa une fois de plus ses pupilles dans celles de l'inconnu face à lui et réfléchit quelques secondes de plus. Cela était mal, ce ne serait pas juste, mais par cela, il pourrait sauver quelqu'un. Cette idée était complètement hallucinée, mais après tout, ne se trouvait-il pas dans une ville où rien n'avait de sens ? Ici les politiciens torturaient des jeunes hommes, un tenancier avait autant de pouvoir que le maire lui-même, le vice et la corruption régnaient en maître, pourquoi ne s'adapterait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'entrer dans ce cercle de perversion ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Cela entrainerait certainement sa décadence, mais il quitterait la ville deux jours plus tard et n'y remettrait assurément jamais les pieds, personne ne le saurait et il pourrait retourner à sa vie initiale, mais en compagnie d'une personne forte intéressante.

« Je ne te plais pas ? Tu sais, généralement, les hommes ne réfléchissent pas si longtemps avant de m'emmener avec eux, chuchota l'inconnu au creux de l'oreille de Reita.

- Suis-moi, se contenta de répondre Reita avant d'emprunter une rue adjacente, oubliant complètement Tora qui observait la scène depuis le début.

- Avec plaisir ! » Sourit l'inconnu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reita s'arrêta devant d'imposantes portes rouges, le jeune inconnu sur ses pas. Il frappa trois coups et une tête familière vint lui ouvrir. Le gardien le reconnu et le laissa entrer, informant qu'ils devraient patienter dans le salon principal le temps qu'il annonce sa venue au directeur.

« Pourquoi le directeur ? S'enquit l'inconnu.

- Je connais plutôt bien les lieux, il sera ravi de me revoir et fera tout pour me donner la meilleure chambre, mentit Reita, la gêne s'infiltrant de plus en plus en lui.

- Oh, tu soignes la mise en scène en plus ! Je suis gâté là ! »

Un sourire mal à l'aise orna les lèvres de Reita. Cela était mal, vraiment mal ! Ce... Cet inconnu... Le sourire de Reita se fit plus amer au fil de ses pensées, il réalisa qu'il l'appelait toujours l'inconnu ou le sosie de Ruki, mais ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom.

« Je m'appelle Byo », le renseigna le jeune homme assit à côté de lui, après que sa question ait été formulée.

.

De son côté, Ruki s'ennuyait fermement. Seul dans la chambre d'hôtel, sans rien pour s'occuper ou personne pour lui tenir compagnie, le temps lui semblait vraiment long.

De plus, le silence qui l'entourait avait tendance à un peu trop le plonger dans ses pensées à son goût. Il se disait qu'il aimerait bien rester ici et ne plus retourner travailler pour Monsieur Uke, la vie serait certainement plus agréable ainsi, il pourrait vivre normalement. Et puis Reita venait d'un milieu aisé, il prendrait certainement soin de lui, même s'il ne le faisait pas en personne, il veillerait certainement à ce que Ruki vive bien. D'un autre côté, si il restait avec Reita, il réussirait à le faire craquer et le plus âgé lui donnerait ce qu'il attend de lui depuis le début, Ruki en était certain, et pouvoir devenir un peu plus intime avec Reita était une perspective bien alléchante pour le petit blond.

Il soupira, se rallongeant sur le lit, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que fixer le plafond et essayer d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie loin d'ici, en compagnie d'un certain beau mâle blond qui se démenait pour lui...

Au sein de la Maison de Chair, le calme régnait lui aussi. Les pensionnaires profitaient de la journée pour se reposer et seuls les employés assignés au ménage s'activaient. Cependant, l'un des pensionnaires venait de se faufiler hors de la chambre, dans le but de retrouver son patron pour une visite quelque peu intime. Kai ne l'avait pas fait appeler, mais il était toujours très agréablement surpris quand Aoi venait de son propre gré et ne le rejetait jamais.

En passant par le salon principal, Aoi se stoppa en reconnaissant un visage quelque peu familier. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'adresser au grand blond avant qu'il s'engouffre dans le bureau de Kai, suivit d'un autre blond qu'il ne connaissait pas.

.

* * *

.

**Note** : Bon, Byo est le chanteur de Screw et c'est vrai que sur certaines photos ou clips, il peut beaucoup ressembler à Ruki. Bon, c'est encore un sujet de polémique qui occupe des pages entières de forums, mais ça m'arrange pour l'histoire, alors c'est comme ça XD (Comme on me l'a dit une fois, c'est moi l'auteure, c'est moi qui commande xD)

Je pense que vous aurez en gros compris ce que Reita projette de faire non ? ^^

Donc voilà, je ne pense pas publier autre chose ici jusqu'à mon retour de vacances, début août, mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je devrai publier les parties de mon OS sur DeG ^^


End file.
